Through with you
by Julia77
Summary: SLASH! Draco denkt nach, nachdem Harry ihn vor Jahren verlassen hat...


Titel: Through with you Autor: Julia E-Mail: julia77gmx.at Widmung:Lorelei Lee, Puh Shell und all die andren tollen Fanfic Schreiber  
  
Fanfic: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnung: [slash] [sad] [songfic]  
  
Kommentar: Harry hat Draco verlassen....  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling, die ich anbete Der Song ist von Maroon 6 und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Can you see me  
  
Floating above your head  
  
As you lay in bed  
  
Thinking about everything  
  
That you did not do  
  
Cause saying I love you  
  
Has nothing to do with meaning it  
  
Denkst du manchmal an mich? Natürlich würdest du es nie zugeben wenn es so wäre, aber....denkst du manchmal an mich? Nachts wenn du alleine in deinem Bett liegst? Einsam...frierend..nach Wärme suchend....sehnst du dich dann nach mir? Es ist schon so lange her seit ich das letzte Mal in deine smaragdgrünen Augen blicken durfte.  
  
Flashback  
  
Deine grünen Augen suchen meine und du scheinst schwer zu schlucken als du auf mich zukommst. Deine Lippen fühlen sich kalt an meinen an. Sie schmecken salzig. Weinst du? „Ich liebe dich Drake...."Dann drehst du dich um und gehst....für immer.  
  
Flashback End  
  
And I don't trust you  
  
Cause every time you're here  
  
Your intentions are unclear  
  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
  
That I know will never come  
  
I used to think you were the one  
  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all  
  
Ich wusste nie was ich von dir halten soll. Immer wenn du bei mir warst, warst du so...zärtlich...liebevoll...du warst nicht der Goldjunge der die Welt retten sollte. Du warst einfach nur Harry. Und du liebtest mich, zumindest sagtest du das immer wenn wir uns im Raum der Wünsche trafen. Heimlich....ich kann sie noch immer spüren...deine Hände auf meinen Körper..d.eine Lippen auf...  
  
Du hast mir nie einen Brief geschrieben. Du hast dich nie gemeldet. Jetzt weiß ich das du es nie tun wirst. Ich will nicht mehr denken...liebe stundenlang im Bett und starre ins Leere. Wieso?  
  
You ain't ever coming back to me  
  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
  
You take my hand just to give it back  
  
No other lover has ever done that  
  
So sollte das nicht laufen...aber von Anfang an waren wir zum Scheitern verurteilt nicht wahr?  
  
Flashback  
  
Meine feingliedrige Hand streckt sich dir entgegen, meine Lippen sind zu einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen verzogen. „Weißt du...einige Zaubererfamilien sind mehr wert als andere...du willst doch nicht der falschen Sorte angehören, oder?"„Ich kann gut entscheiden mit wem ich mich abgeben will ...Malfoy..."Du spuckst den Namen aus....es tut so weh in meiner Brust....wieso?  
  
Flashback End  
  
Do you remember  
  
The way we used to melt  
  
Do you remember how it felt  
  
When I touched you  
  
Oh cause I remember very well  
  
Meine grauen Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und ich drehe mich im Bett herum, rolle mich ein wie ein Kind, das ich schon lange nicht mehr bin.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Komm her Draco... mein Drake..."Bei der Nennung des Spitznamens stellen sich die Härchen an meinem Nacken auf. Meine Haut schmiegt sich an deine und ich kann dein Keuchen hören. Du fühlst dich so gut an, dass ich am Liebsten sterben möchte, weil ich weiß, dass ich nie wieder so glücklich sein werde wie jetzt.  
  
Flashback End  
  
Mein Hals brennt...es tut weh. Ich kann sie immer noch spüren...deine Küsse.  
  
And how long has it been  
  
Since someone let you in  
  
Has given what I gave to you  
  
Meine Augen verziehen sich zu schlitzen, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass dir ein anderer das gibt was ich dir gab. Macht dich jetzt jemand anderer glücklich. Die Granger? Dieses Schlammblut! Oder das kleine dreckige Wiesel...  
  
And at night when you sleep  
  
Do you dream I would be there  
  
Just for a minute or two do you?  
  
Suche ich dich in deinen Träumen heim? So wie du mich in meinen? Es gibt keine Nacht wo ich dein Gesicht nicht vor mir sehe. Deine grünen Augen wie sie mich anklagend ansehen. Wenn ich aufwache schlucke ich und blicke auf meinen Arm auf dem dieses grässliche Mal längst verblasst ist. Dieses Mal das Schuld daran war das du gegangen bist. Doch es ist weg.....  
  
Heartache heartache I just have so much  
  
A simple love with a complex touch  
  
There is nothing you can say or do  
  
I called to let you know I'm through with you  
  
Mein Herz schmerzt. Ich hole Luft und stehe auf, wische diese lästigen Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. Es wird Zeit wieder zu Leben. Ich bin 23, ich kann mich nicht ewig vor dir verstecken Ich bin fertig mit dir!  
  
Noch während ich es denke, wird mir bewusst wie gut ich daran bin mich zu belügen.  
  
The End 


End file.
